Amor a primera vista
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: En un baile de etiqueta, Sousha "Maestro" conoce a "La guerrera de la bandera de la batalla" Brunilda. Y en ese momento, Sousha lo supo. Era amor a primera vista. Si, esto es un SoushaXBrunilda. Ósea El avatar de ShindouXEl avatar de Kirino(?). Más explicaciones de mis delirios mentales, adentro.


**Notas iniciales de autora: **asdasdfnjadfcnolcasmklcsmkld fipadfcefpjogrpojagpojgreaDS APDCferrwVonifv Holiiis~ ._.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Para quienes no lo recuerden, "Sousha Maestro" es el avatar de Shindou, "La guerrera de la bandera de batalla, Brunilda" es el avatar de Kirino. Y "Athena" es el avatar de Beta.

-Al carajo mis fics anteriores, esta es la curiosidad más rara y sin sentido que he escrito en toda mi adorable(?) existencia ._.

**Disclaimer: **Jodete, LEVEL-5 c:

* * *

**Otra cosa. No se si llegues a leer esto, pero quiero dedicarle extre drabble a Angylopez. Te quiero c:**

**Y también a Siyue-san, por apoyarme siempre y estar ahí en todo momento. **

* * *

_**~Amor a primera vista~**_

Fue amor a primera vista.

La vio pasar por aquella puerta del salón de baile, vestida con un elegante vestido de un color azul verdoso, con algunos toques color blanco y unos finos guantes largos que dejaban desnudos sus finos y largos dedos. Y en el cuello, pegado al vestido, una hermosa piedra verde, que resaltaban sus ojos del mismo color.

¿Quién rayos era ella, y como osaba entrar y así sin más robar el corazón del famosísimo Maestro Sousha?

–¿Maestro? ¿Esta usted ahí? –La chica junto a ella le golpeo ligeramente el hombro, y al no obtener respuesta dio un largo suspiro e inflo los mofletes indignada. –Vaya, lo hemos perdido. –Paso su mano frente a él, moviéndola en su rostro, pero el seguía viendo hacía la nada. O eso creía ella. Molesta, le dio un zape en la nuca, haciendo que el peliazul diera un respingo y tirara al suelo el ponche que traía en mano.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede, Athena? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Exigió saber mientras con una servilleta trataba inútilmente de limpiarse una pequeña parte de su traje que se había manchado.

–No es nada, es solo que te había perdido por un momento. –Explico con naturalidad. –Por cierto… ¿Qué estabas viendo? –El llamado "Maestro" se sonrojo ligeramente, cualquier persona normal no lo hubiera notado. Pero por supuesto, que ella no era "cualquier persona". Athena era astuta, arrogante, terca, sádica y hasta molesta a cierto punto. –Wau… Supongo que no es un "Que", si no un "quien", ¿Verdad?

Él pudo haber mentido. Pudo haberlo negado todo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero ni el mismo sabía porque acabo asintiendo repetidas veces, con una cara de atolondrado y más rubor en las mejillas.

–¿Quién es ella? –Pregunto con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

–Es…. La chica de cabello largo y rosado. –Señalo con un dedo, y Athena pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos.

–¿Brunilda?

–¡¿Ella es Brunilda?! –Cuestionó sorprendido, llamando la atención de medio salón.

La guerrera de la bandera de la batalla, Brunilda. Era una famosa mujer. Se supone que había liderado a todo un batallón completo de hombres en la guerra. Lo más sorprendente, es que durante toda la batalla, no había parado de agitar la bandera de Japón, y de darles ánimos a los demás soldados.

Sousha sabía de sobra que la habían invitado, pero no le presto mucha atención porque nunca había visto lo hermosa que era en persona.

–¡Pero mira que pilluelo me has salido! –Burlo escandalosamente mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes. –¡No sabía que tus favoritas fueran las guerreras rebeldes!

–¡Baja la voz! –De un manotazo aparto las manos de la chica. Esta hizo un puchero gracioso y cruzo los brazos. –¿Qué no ves que llamas la atención? Ten mas cuidado. –Susurro lo ultimo en voz baja. La mujer, poco convencida, respondió positivamente con un movimiento en la cabeza.

–¿Y…?

–¿Y que?

–¡¿Qué esperas para ir a saludarla?!

–¿Acaso estas loca? –Athena levanto una ceja y lo miro con unos ojos que decían a gritos "¿Enserio?". –Cierto… si lo estas.

Sonrio a manera de agradecimiento, le ajusto la corbata al avatar masculino, le dio tres palmadas en la espalda y a la fuerza, lo empujo contra Brunilda mientras gritaba "¡Buena suerte, galán!".

Brunilda dio un respingo cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda. Estaba apunto de gritarle al tipo que había sido que tuviera más cuidado, cuando vio el rostro sereno de aquel hombre frente a ella.

Era guapo.

Vestía con una especie de traje de músico, color morado, y una pañoleta blanca en el cuello. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, rizado y color azul, cubría esos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver, y que, aun asi sin verlos la habían dejado hipnotizada.

–H-Hola…. –La guerrera tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, su profunda voz solo la habían hecho atolondrarse más.

–Hola. –Trató de dar su mejor sonrisa, saliendo en su lugar una especie de mueca forzada.

–Y-Yo… l-lamento haber chocado con usted. –Se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –¿Se encuentre bien?

–N-No es nada. –Sonrio pacíficamente. –M-Mi nombre es Brunilda.

–Yo soy Sousha, "Maestro"–Se presento cortésmente mientras le besaba la mano, cual caballero en un cuento de hadas. – Es un honor conocerla, señorita Brunilda, la guerrera de la bandera de la batalla….

La pelirosa se sonrojo por unos momentos. Cuando reacciono, negó suavemente con la cabeza ensancho su sonrisa.

–El honor es mio. –Correspondió mientras soltaba una risilla.

Ambos se miraron por primera vez a los ojos, y entraron a un hechizo del que al parecer ya nunca jamás se liberarían.

Amor.

* * *

Shindou Takuto se despertó de golpe, sudando frío y aferrado a las mantas que lo cubrían.

–Extraño… –Susurro todavía en shock, apretando más fuerte las sabanas entre sus manos y temblando ligeramente.

¿Que rayos había sido eso?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de Sakura-chan:**

¡Santos cacahuates(?)! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no escribía una simple nota de autora?

Sep.

Woah, casi tres meses o más sin escribir nada, y ahora no se que decirles .-.

**Va, primero lo primero…** **¿Por qué estuve ausente todo este tiempo?**

Simple.

Todo inicio con una simple tarea de química.

Un estúpido, tonto y sobretodo aburrido informe sobre la química, lo aprendido en el bloque 1 y 2, etc.

Tan aburrido, que me quede dormida en el teclado mientras lo escribía. Y, lo que me paso después no tuvo precio. Joder, que me dormí sobre el tonto teclado y… como babeo mientras duermo, el resto es historia .-.

Al teclado le cayó tanta baba, que se metió en las estúpidas teclas, y se me jodieron las teclas de espacio, backspace, n, s, t, o, p, d y otras más que no note, porque estaba lo suficientemente molesta con las demás que lo deje así, avente la lap a un rincón e hice un laaaaaargo recital con las palabras más altisonantes, groseras y vulgares en ese momento. Y cabe aclarar, que fueron muchas ._.

Y enserio, que a diario la prendía con la esperanza de que mágicamente se reparara y sirva como siempre. Claro, que todo fue en vano y no pude escribir por bastante tiempo, y la única que lo sabía era mi muy buena amiga, Barby-chan (Que por cierto, aprovecho para saludar: Hola Barby c: xD)

Mientras, tuve que sobrevivir y enterarme de todo lo que pasa aquí por mi celular xD y de vez en cuando, por la compu de mi hermano mayor.

Así que bueno, esa es la triste historia de mi vida TwT

Prometo subir el próximo capitulo de Irony, Inazuma Kids y subir más one-shots tan pronto como me venga la inspiración xD

**Segundo… ¿De donde salió este extraño Drabble?**

Bueno, mi hermano me presto su compu y lo primero que hice fue entrar a Facebook, chatear con Barby (Que por cierto, me dejaste hablando sola TwT) y de la nada, una imagen salvaje(?) me apareció. Es una donde estás los avatares de Shindou y Kirino, y se me hizo una pareja muy adorable OwO cabe aclarar que para ese entonces (Ósea, ayer .-.) todavía no me habían traído mi lap, (Que le LLORE a mi papa para que la llevara a reparar) Y podía dejarlo para hoy, porque sabía perfectamente que la inspiración se me iba a ir.

Asi que hice lo que cualquier chica normal de mi edad haría:

En la tarde entre al cuarto de mi papa y me agarre su lap (A hurtadillas), salí y me fui a la cocina (A hurtadillas), me prepare un sándwich de queso (A hurtadillas) mi madre me descubrió y me mando a comprar más (Con todo el escandalo del mundo), regrese y escribí esto (A hurtadillas) y entre al cuarto de mi hermano y lo subí xD

Y bien, si han leído todo aquello… se los agradezco, porque creo que me he pasado con las palabras .-.

Así que, nos vemos pronto~~

Que los nargles y las bananas las acompañen siempre, mis queridas padawans(?)~

¡Bye bye!

¡Y recuerden, que con cada Review apoyan más a la fundación, bananas para Fudou!


End file.
